This invention relates to a method for welding metallic alloy parts which are difficult to braze because they contain readily oxidizable elements such as Al, Ti, Zr, and so on.
Copper-base or iron-base alloys which contain Al, Ti, Zr, and so on, are much employed today in various machinery parts. However, they are difficult to braze, as mentioned above. In brazing them a chloride flux which is deliquescent, has been used in large quantities for cleaning readily oxidizable joints of them to be brazed. Thereafter, they are brazed by a solder, and their joints are washed to remove the flux. Such washing is laborious, and waste water after washing is to be treated.
In view of the above-mentioned background, a principal object of this invention is to provide a method for welding copper-base or iron-base metallic alloy parts containg Al, Ti, Zr, and so on, in which a flux is not to be washed off after welding, and an amount of the flux can be minimized.